Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -40\% \times 0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ Now we have: $ -40\% \times 60\% = {?} $ $ -40\% \times 60\% = -24 \% $